Dissolution
by ShallanorPyric
Summary: Two people discuss and think about their futures after they are told they must move from their home.


Shallanor looked about the room at the chaos his statement had caused. He set his gavel down on the podium and sat, letting the conversations and speculations run rampant for a moment. A small smile crept across his face as he noticed the storm swirling around Molly, her striking green eyes locking onto his.

After a perceived eternity in the depths of her eyes, he stood up and rapped the gavel twice.

"QUIET!" He bellowed in a deep tenor.

Quickly, the talk died down with only a few whispers floating across the cramped room. Most of the fifty or so occupants glanced guiltily at their peers before seating themselves back in their chairs. A few of the more boisterous members of the hall, however, decided they would interrogate Shallanor before they were satisfied.

"Mr. Pyric, excuse me for asking so bluntly, but who says that you have the authority to make us move? Eleuthera has been my home for 40 years and you have only been alive for 26; I'm not leaving unless someone physically puts me on a boat!" An older, wrinkled man spoke with an air of wizened defiance.

"Well, Mr. Davis, with the downfall of Lord Voldemort, the Caribbean Conjurers Coalition believes that our services as a defense force are no longer required…"

The question and answer session went on for almost two hours before Shallanor could finally close the meeting and retire to his chambers. He had hardly sat down in his favorite chair before a light knock came at his door. He groaned, and responded politely, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Molly." A melodic voice wafted through the door. Shallanor sighed with relief and stood up to let her in.

Molly entered the room and slipping in to Shallanor's chair before he could turn around; she stuck her tongue out at him, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"Hmph," he intoned at her, moving to take his less comfortable desk chair. "How did you think it went? Do you think they will move like they're supposed to?" He asked cautiously.

"You know they will." She replied quickly. "The young ones like us are eager to see the world, and the old ones don't have anything binding them to the island, now that their jobs are gone and their children leaving. They're just stubborn."

"Huh, I suppose so." He leaned onto the back two legs of his chair as he ran over the events of the meeting. It wasn't too bad, and Molly being there as his support helped a lot. His eyes wandered over to her stunning form, as he sighed to himself.

Molly had her hands on her knees, holding her head while she looked out the large bay window that dominated a whole side of Shallanor's room. Her cute nose centered her angel cheeks and high cheekbones. She had a dimple on her left cheek that only came out when she smirked. She was dressed in a white sundress that accented a relatively light Caribbean tan gracing her petite frame.

"What you looking at, Shallanor? See something you like?" A seductive tone broke his gazing, as he turned a sheer crimson and turned away. "Want to see if you can take those feelings anywhere?"

"I, uh, yes. I mean no. Well, yes and no." He mumbled, stumbling over the thoughts he was trying to voice. "I think you're very attractive, but I don't think that we should try and do something we would regret. We've been friends for almost a year now, ever since I moved to Eleuthera, and we'll be heading our separate ways here soon. I want to make sure that someday, if I need a friend, I can call on you."

He turned to look at Molly and see her reaction. She smiled, stood up, and walked right up to him. She slowly bent over, their faces nearly touching.

"I appreciate how much you respect me as a friend, even ignoring your physical desires to keep it that way. A part of me wishes you would have chosen otherwise, but I don't want to tempt you." Shallanor's body was nearly quivering with the tension. He could see every different green pigment that created the masterpiece of her irises. "And with that, I say 'adieu' until we see each other again."

Molly stood up straight and swayed her way out of the room, leaving a very frustrated Shallanor in his chair. He walked over to the window and looked at the view. Waves rolled in against the beach, a previous assurance to the continuity of this world, no matter what happened. Yet now, he was not so sure. Knowing that he only had two weeks before the CCC wanted him to leave, he turned his back on the bay and began to pack.

Molly, however, was not ready to uproot at this moment. She walked past the rows of oaken doors that housed the members and families of the Guild of the Aegis, wondering how their lives had changed with Shallanor's announcement. She frowned, knowing that making a living on the islands was nigh impossible for a wizarding family. Most of them would either move to the States, England or Europe, back to normal civilization. Molly hadn't put much thought into where she was going, but her gut feeling was that she would follow Shallanor anywhere he went. He was what she had dreamed of since a little girl; a man with a powerful presence and a caring disposition. He was respectful to his superiors and treated everyone else as his equal. His sense of honor, as well as his humor, was impeccable. His handsome features didn't hurt his cause either. His eyes, however, almost made her lose control every time they turned their penetrating stare towards her. They were every color, yet only one brilliant color at the same time. They could flash from blue to green, gray to brown, yellow to a maelstrom of colors. She loved him so much, yet he was afraid to take a chance with their relationship. She vowed to make him take a risk that he would definitely not regret. With one last look at the sky blue walls in Shallanor's hall, Molly turned and headed off to her room.


End file.
